Gurren Lagann DxD
by Sebastian 14
Summary: Despues de pasar adversidades para llegar a la superficie, Issei y Simon junto con Kamina, Yoko, Rias y Akeno empezaran una gran travesia en busca de la libertad de los humanos y acabar con la tirania del Rey Espiral, cuando acaba todo pensaron que todo habia terminado. Sin saber que tan equivocados estaban y solo era el comienzo del fin. Issei x Harem Kamina x Harem Simon x¿harem?


**"Las personas viven en la interrogante de lo que son, de lo "¿Que es la vida?" "¿Que es el espacio? Morirán sin tener la respuesta. Ese es el destino de la humanidad"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Planeta Tierra**

En una ciudad donde muestra el gran desarrollo y avance de la civilización humana. De todos los enormes y altos edificios, estaba un parque alejado de aquella gran ciudad.

En ese parque estaba un niño, un niño que contemplaba un paisaje, un paisaje donde podía contemplar una pequeña paz pero donde existía una gran esperanza.

El niño se levanta porque ve una luz, cuando la ve bien se da cuenta que era una gran onda de una explosión que arraso la ciudad.

Y esa explosión no era la única, en todo el mundo hubo mas explosiones que casi destruyen el mundo.

Aquello seres que se consideraban como mitológicos como los Ángeles, Caidos, Demonios, Yokai, dioses, dragones y muchos mas se mostraron ante la humanidad, todas las razas del mundo se unieron y formaron una alianza para luchar contra los seres que los estaban exterminando.

Una guerra por la supervivencia de la vida inteligente de la Tierra había comenzado donde al poco tiempo termino por una humillante derrota por parte de los seres que tenían una gran poder y tecnología muy superior al de ellos.

Entonces el niño, que había sobrevivido se había convertido en una hombre, y en ves de agachar la cabeza y aceptar su destino, se levanto entre todos y decidió luchar.

Y lucho con su creación mas poderosa, los Gunmen, algo que era desconocido para mucho ya que no se sabe como lo hizo, pero lo que si sabían es que funcionaban gracias a la energía que todo el universo tiene.

**La Energía Espiral**

Al poco tiempo la sociedad del mundo entero había resurgido y ahora mas fuertes como nunca antes se habría imaginado.

Gracias a los Gunmen se había podido desarrollar armas que eran las indicadas para luchar contras los seres que lo están exterminando.

Entonces todas las razas se volvieron a unir bajo una alianza llamada **Alianza Espiral** donde tenían un gran ejercito en que cada integrante se le conocía como los **Guerreros Espirales.**

Los Gunmen que al principio tenia apariencia de una cabeza de 1,50 metros, ahora tenia el tamaño de ser humanoide robotizado de gran tamaño con esplendidas armaduras y donde el arma principal de aquellos Gunmen era un gran y poderoso taladro.

También se crearon los acorazados, Gunmen gigantes con la capacidad de portar armas enormes como cañones, rayos láser y una enorme taladro. Ademas de que funcionaba como transporte para otros Gunmen.

Gracias a los Gunmen se pudo hacer un contraataque.

Y se pudo hacer el contraataque debido que aquel hombre tenia la esperanza.

La esperanza de la **evolución**

Aquel hombre lucho con todas sus fuerzas y fue así hasta que con sus propios ojos conoció

**La verdadera desesperación**

**"Las personas se preguntan ¿Por que luchas? ¿Por que matar?"**

**"¿Por que destruir? Morirán en la ignorancia de sus propias dudas, esa es la felicidad humana"**

Aquel hombre acepto su destino y ahora tiene una misión, controlar a su raza como también a las otras por el bien de todos

"¡Basuras humanas como también basuras sobrenaturales! ¡Observen y tiemblen ante el poder absoluto! ¡Arrodillen, ante el miedo y la desesperación total!"

"¡Rindan se ante su único dios, El Rey Espiral!"

Y fue así que aquel hombre se convirtió en el dueño absoluto de todo el mundo

"Descansen en las profundidades de la muerte mi estúpida raza humana como también ustedes patéticas razas sobrenaturales, este el destino que le espera esta planeta"

**Fin del Prologo**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo:** ¡Nuestro taladro perforara los cielos!

* * *

Hola todos este es mi nuevo fic que se llama Gurren Lagann DxD en donde es un crossover entre Gurren Lagann y High School DxD

Le aseguro que les encantara

Sin mas que decir

Me despido

Chao


End file.
